charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (October 28, 1969 – October, 2001) was a Charmed One, daughter of Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell, elder sister to Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and half-sister to Paige Matthews. She was born with the power of telekinesis, and later developed the power of astral projection. After the binding spell cast on the sisters broke, Prue, initially hesitant to the idea of being a witch, came to embrace her destiny, going so far as to burn the relinquishing spell in the Halliwell Book of Shadows. She developed her second power in 2000, and soon developed control over it. However, neither of her powers helped her against Shax, whose target was under the sisters' protection, and she was killed. However, Prue, still tied to her sisters through their shared destiny, came across a witch whose soul had been taken by Charon and took control of her body, starting a new life helping witches in Salem. She was later reunited with her sisters, as well as her half-sister Paige Matthews, which caused all four of the sisters' powers to go out of control, which led to Prue stripping her powers due to her holding the Power of Three back. Biography Early childhood Prue was born on October 28, 1969 to Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell, a mortal businessman and a witch respectively, who either married shortly before or after Prue's birth.In We All Scream For Ice Cream, Victor said that he had "eight years of fixing your mother's ''Patty's car''", implying that they were married for eight years. Given that Victor left in May/June, 1978, it can be assumed that he and Patty married in 1969 or 1970. She was named after her great, great, great, great, great, great-grandmother, Prudence Wentworth,Melinda Warren: I had a daughter. Her name was Prudence. She meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too. So I thought; I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must've worked because here you are. (The Witch is Back) and was given her mother's surname, presumably upon Penny Halliwell's urging. According to her father, she was a fast learner as a young child, able to walk before even crawling.Victor: Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking. (Thank You For Not Morphing) As a toddler, Prue developed the power of telekinesis and was able to use it through squinting her eyes or by using her hands, as Penny did. Her being a witch caused several arguments between Victor, Patty and Penny, as Victor did not believe that his wife and mother-in-law could keep her permanently safe from the demon attacks against the family.Leo: They want us to prove to ourselves that we can protect him like your mom and Grams did for you. (Baby's First Demon) from Piper.]] When Prue was two years old, her parents had another daughter, named Piper. Though close, Prue would often use her power against Piper, blocking her way or forcibly taking an object from her, while Piper was incapable of doing the same, given that her immobilization power did not have any effect on other witches. They were also taught spells by their grandmother. Outside of magic, Prue and Piper befriended Andy Trudeau, who was the same age as Prue and presumably lived nearby. Whenever Andy witnessed either of the sisters using their powers (usually due to Piper, who immobilized him several times), Penny was able to erase his memories. At some point, Prue and Piper met Gideon as children.Gideon: And the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. Although you probably don't remember meeting me, you were just little girls. (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) Nicholas ordeal In early 1975, Victor left the family out of frustration for several weeks or, possibly, months. This left Patty struggling financially, getting a get a job at Buddy's, which required long working hours, and calling in Penny to look after Prue and Piper. Patty would return home at night and say goodnight to her daughters, Prue later noting that she "always smelt like burgers". Prue: Yeah, with Dad gone, she had to pay the bills somehow. I remember she used to come home late at night and she'd kiss me and she always smelt like burgers. (That '70s Episode) On March 24, 1975, Prue and Piper met their time-traveling selves from 1999 before Penny expelled them from the house using her power. However, later, while Prue and Piper were arguing over a doll, their future-selves returned and planned to use them for their powers, as they had none, being in their past. For this kidnapping, their future-selves were arrested and Prue and Piper returned home, only to be woken up later to cast a spell to return their future-selves to their time. On November 2, Patty had a third daughter named Phoebe, constituting the Charmed Ones and granting the sisters the Power of Three. However, Penny used a spell to bind their powers and erased their memories of possessing them in order to prevent Nicholas from getting to them, planning to unbind them once Nicholas was dealt with.Penny: Strip them from the young ones so Nicholas can't get ahold of them. It doesn't have to be done right away. As soon as Phoebe's born, I'll cast a spell and suspend their, uh, your powers. (That '70s Episode) At some point, Victor returned to the family, happy that he was able to raise them as mortal girls. Childhood as a mortal Before parents' divorce out of the window.]] In late 1975 or during 1976, when Prue was six years of age, she was left home with Victor with a cold while Patty was busy with Piper and Phoebe. She saw a demon child get trapped inside the Ice Cream Truck, leading her to try and save him by entering the truck herself. After Victor found that she was missing, he went after her and rescued her. Despite his heroics, Penny insisted that he would never be able to keep Prue or her sisters safe without any powers. At the age of seven, Prue broke her ankle.Piper: You broke your ankle when you were seven. (Ms. Hellfire) .]] Prue adapted well to living without magic, though she and her sisters did form a friendship with Lily before they grew up. In 1977, Patty was pregnant with Sam Wilder's child, though Prue, who was only seven years old, and her sisters did not realize. Penny and Sam were the only ones whom Patty told about the baby, and, upon Penny's urging, Patty and Sam gave her up and not to mention her to the girls. During Patty's pregnancy, she and Victor divorced, largely because of Penny and her insistence that Victor would not be able to keep the girls safe from something like the Ice Cream Truck again. Prue was apparently present when Victor left the family, claiming that she could remember him leaving the house. She would later say that Victor was dead to her the moment that he left Patty.Prue: He isn't to me. He died the day he left Mom. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) Patty's death and new responsibilities On February 17, 1978, when Prue was eight years old, Patty was killed by the Water Demon at the sisters' camp. Prue saw her mother's corpse and called out her name as she was placed in a body bag. The last words that Prue had said to her mother before she died was "I love you", which caused her to develop a fear of the people she admitted to loving would leave.Phoebe: Have you ever said "I love you" to anybody? / Prue: Yeah, I said it to Mom and it was the last thing I said to her before she died. (From Fear to Eternity) Prue and her sisters attended Patty's funeral, after which Penny took them to a local beach to try and cheer them up. However, this had the opposite effect on Prue, saying that there was "something about" the sand and ocean that made her feel angry.Prue: Okay, well, you were too young to remember, but this is where Grams brought us after Mom's funeral to try and cheer us up. / Phoebe: Oh, wow. / Prue: Yeah. You know, but I know that you love the beach and I didn't wanna ruin it for you but something about the sand and the ocean makes me feel angry. (Death Takes a Halliwell) With Patty's death, Prue became largely responsible for Piper and Phoebe. Penny moved back into the house to raise them as their legal guardian, which Prue helped her do, causing her to miss out on a large part of her childhood. This lead to Phoebe feeling that she could not talk to her, comparing her to a mother figure rather than as a sister.Phoebe: It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother. / Piper: That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice... / Phoebe/Piper: Her own childhood to raise us. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) Teenage years Prue attended Baker High School, as did her childhood friend Andy Trudeau. She was a popular student, cheerleader'Piper': Only a former cheerleader could ask that question. (Coyote Piper) and class president.Piper: Prue, you were class president. You have no idea what it's like on the other side. (Coyote Piper) Despite her popularity and social status, she was also a hardworking student with an interest in history and photography."Prue always has an interest in history, having worked with antiques in her job at Buckland Auction House before returning to her passion for photography." (The Sourcebook) At the age of seventeen, Prue briefly went through a rebellious stage. She was attacked by her boyfriend, who she thought she loved. After Penny found out, she was enraged, and Piper later speculated that she might have used witchcraft against him, as they never saw him again afterwards.Piper: And Grams went crazy when she found out. Come to think of it, that guy disappeared not too long after that. You don't suppose Grams... (Be Careful What You Witch For) During high school, Prue also had a romantic relationship with Andy, the two of them missing their prom night to engage in romantic activities.Prue: Our prom. / Andy: Didn't we miss that, too? (Thank You For Not Morphing) However, after graduation, Andy moved to Portland.Prue: I heard you moved to Portland. / Andy: I'm back. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) Post-graduation Car accident Following her graduation, Prue expressed a desire for a career in photojournalism, something that Penny would not allow her to, as it would require her to leave the family, which Penny would not risk due to their shared destiny as the Charmed Ones. At the age of around twenty-two, Prue had a car accident, driving through a red light and getting hit by another car. While Prue and Piper were unhurt, Phoebe was hospitalized. Because of this, Penny gave Prue additional responsibilities over her sisters and put her education on hold. Emotionally devastated for causing harm to Phoebe, Prue wandered San Francisco looking for a good scene to photograph. She found a bridge which she photographed to remind her of the pain that she was feeling at that moment. However, though she kept the film, she did not develop it for fear of reliving the pain again, something that she was afraid to do. University After graduating high school, Prue attended Gold State University, where she presumably studied History. It is also possible that she learnt Latin there, a language which she was easily able to translate. While at university, Prue dated Tom Peters, the captain of the football team. She had a good relationship with his mother, and described Tom as being a "great guy". A hardworking student, she graduated from Gold State University with honors. Caring for Penny Prue and Piper moved out of their childhood home in the 1990s, leaving Penny to care for Phoebe. Prue and Piper moved into an apartment in North Beach.Piper: Okay, once upon a time before we were witchy women, Prue and I shared this amazing apartment in North Beach. But then when Grams got sick, we decided to move back to the manor for a while, and we gave up the apartment to friends and your wife was smart enough to keep in touch with them. (Pre-Witched) Despite not being well-qualified, Prue got a job as a curator at the American Museum of History in order to provide for the family, giving up on her dream of a career in photography due to the minimal pay. At the museum, she began a romantic relationship with her superior, Roger. By early 1998, Roger and Prue were engaged. On July 13, 1997, Penny was hospitalized due to heart troubles. In order to take care of her, Prue and Piper moved out of their apartment, giving it to some of their friends, in order to move in back home. Prue asked Piper to be her maid-of-honour due to the tension between her and Phoebe, who she thought was making a move on Roger. By March, Prue was planning to move back out of the manor in order to move in with Roger. Due to the tension between the sisters, as well as Prue wanting to move out again, on March 5, Penny decided that it would be best to strip the sisters of their powers. However, she had a heart attack and fell down the stairs, dying and resulting in her binding spell being broken. Shortly after Penny's death, Phoebe moved out to look for their father in New York, and Prue called off her engagement after Roger claimed that Phoebe acted suggestively towards him while Phoebe denied it. Life with Piper With Phoebe in New York and Penny dead, Prue and Piper gave up their North Beach apartment to live in their family home, which Penny left to the three of them in her will. They kept the house solely because of sentimental reasons, given that the house had belonged to the family since the early 20th century. Prue continued working at the museum, keeping her in contact with Roger, who tried to intimidate her by calling her "Miss Halliwell" and claiming that he had her best interests at heart. Prue also expressed a certain amount of disapproval for Piper's fiancé, Jeremy Burns, who approached her after Penny was hospitalized in July, telling Piper that she did not think that Jeremy was "good enough" for her. However, by September, she seemed to have accepted their engagement, remarking that she had a "nice boyfriend" after he sent her a bottle of port for her job interview. Regaining her powers On 23 September, 1998, Phoebe returned to San Francisco, which Prue was none too pleased with after learning that Piper had known that she was moving back in for several weeks. She was disbelieving of Phoebe when she claimed that the planchette for the spirit board had spelt out "attic", and was angry when she read the To Invoke the Power of Three spell from the Book of Shadows hidden in the previously locked attic. Prue used her power of telekinesis several times the following day, though each time accidentally and without her noticing. Firstly, she caused Roger's pen to explode, and then caused his tie to tighten around his neck after resigning. When Phoebe told her that she had the power to move things with her mind, she told her that she was "crazy", before accidentally moving a cream jug towards her and materializing the cream inside her coffee. After this, she was forced to believe Phoebe, who realized that her power was triggered by her being upset. First year as a witch Aside from having to deal with becoming a witch, Prue was also reunited with Andy Trudeau, who moved back to San Francisco from Portland. With Roger out of her life following her resignation, she began a new relationship with Andy, though they decided to start completely afresh after having sex on their first date. Though Prue and Phoebe tried to put aside their differences as witches, Prue was unhappy after Phoebe used her powers to try to win the lottery, as Prue and Piper agreed that they were not going to use their powers. However, Prue and Piper later saved Phoebe from Javna, and she learnt to listen to Prue after her winning lottery numbers were magically erased. Shortly after regaining her powers, Prue was offered a job as a specialist at Buckland Auction House by "Rex Buckland". After using her power in front of him and thinking that she had not noticed it, "Rex" and his assistant, "Hannah Webster" came to the conclusion that she was a witch and might be one of the Charmed Ones. In October, Victor approached Prue at Buckland Auction House. After she realized who he was, she ordered him to leave and forbade her sisters from seeing him. She interrupted his dinner with Piper and Phoebe by talking about how he had abandoned them and not supported them after Patty's death. Victor then revealed that he knew about their powers after tripping over a waiter to see if Piper would immobilize him, which she did. Returning home, Prue accused him of wanting to steal the Book of Shadows after he asked where it was, which he admitted to, saying that he wanted to take away their powers. Angry, Prue attacked him with her power, and he left. After Phoebe had a premonition of Marshall, Fritz and Cynda being the real ones after the book, Prue saved Victor's life by moving his ring to him while they chanted the spell to kill everyone in the house in order to kill the shapeshifters. After this, Victor accepted that they could handle being witches, and Prue made up with him. However, before they could all go out together, he was called away on business. In the following two months, Prue helped Mark Chao move on and stop Hecate's wedding by banishing her. For her birthday, she and Andy went to the Calistoga Spa. Deciding to take her relationship with Andy seriously, she rejected Whitaker Berman's advances, which resulted in him using dream leaping to try and kill her. However, Prue used her power to kill him. Unsure of whether to continue her relationship with Andy, she used the Truth Spell to see if he would accept her being a witch. While the spell proved helpful in stopping the time-travelling three-eyed warlock Gavin, the spell revealed that Andy was uncertain about if he could accept her for who she was. Because of this, Prue ended the relationship. In January or February, 1999, "Rex" and "Hannah" framed Prue, using astral projection to make her steal a priceless Romanov tiara and manipulating her into attacking Jaime before "Hannah" killed him. Their plan was to blackmail the sisters into giving them their powers, which they agreed to do before Leo Wyatt, who was posing as a handyman, used his Healing Touch to restore their powers, allowing Prue to make "Hannah" kill "Rex", before the Triad vanquished her. On March 13, Barbas was freed from his prison, and tried to kill Prue as one of his thirteen victims required to set him free. Prue overcame her fear of drowning thanks to Patty's ghost, sending Barbas back to his prison. She also overcame her fear of telling people that she loved them, which she had been afraid to do after her mother's death. Prue met her mother again after the three sisters went back in time to 1975. She also helped half-warlock Brendan Rowe from his half-brothers, Greg and Paul. Though she was romantically attracted to him, he joined the priesthood to escape his warlock heritage. Andy's death and aftermath On 9 September, 1999, "Rodriguez", with the help of Tempus and his time loops, tried to kill the sisters. Each time he tried, he failed in killing Prue. On his third attempt, Andy was killed while the sisters survived. Unconscious, Prue met with him on the ghostly plane, where he told her that it was his time to die. Following Andy's instruction, Prue read the To Accelerate Time spell, defeating Tempus but stopping her from being able to save Andy. Andy's death hurt Prue, later making her willing for Abraxas to steal her powers and making her feel largely responsible for his death. Her pain paralyzed her telekinetic abilities when threatened by Abraxas, but, after admitting her feelings to Piper and Phoebe, they managed to use the Power of Three to reclaim the Book of Shadows, which he had stolen, and vanquish Abraxas. Second year as a witch Shortly after their first anniversary of becoming witches, Prue, Piper and Phoebe used To Move Ahead in Time to travel to 2009. There, Prue found that she was the unmarried owner of Buckland Auction House. Realizing that she needed to spend more time outside of work, she decided to stop that future from happening by having more of a social life. At Buckland's, Prue met colleague Jack Sheridan. Though she initially disliked him, they began a relationship. During a meeting at the auction house, Prue astral projected for the first time, which proved useful in convincing Maggie Murphy not to jump from her apartment building. Prue quit her job at Buckland's after a dispute with Jack and Cauldwell over a painting falsely attributed to Monet, returning to her passion for photography. Prue was hired as a professional photographer at 415 Magazine based on her portfolio and a photograph of Maggie Murphy for an article. After conquering her fear of drowning and professing her love to someone, Prue was reminded of the loss of her mother after the Water Demon began killing more individuals at Camp Skylark. Thanks to Prue convincing Sam to help, the demon was killed, as was Sam before the Council of Elders made him a whitelighter for a second time. The Council's plot Third year as a witch Threat of the Triad Post-Triad Death Afterlife Return to Earth As "Patience" Reuniting with her sisters As the Charmed One Physical description Personality and traits Notable possessions Magical powers and skills *'Telekinesis': Prue developed the power to move things with her mind as a child, and was capable of activating the power through either squinting or blinking her eyes or by motioning with her hands. After twenty-three years of living with her powers bound and the memories of having them erased, Prue had to learn how to use her telekinesis power again, firstly through squinting her eyes or "moving" a headache out of her mind, and later through her hands. They grew to such an extent that she was, after taking over Charon's victim, capable of restraining one from moving. However, she later stripped her powers for the benefit of the Power of Three. *'Astral projection': Prue developed her second active power in 2000, and was able to project her mind out of her body through astral projection. This power was tied to her need to be in more than one place at one time, and enabled her to do so, though, in astral-form, she was unable to use telekinesis. Prue stripped both her active powers for the good of the Power of Three while possessing the body of a witch whose soul had been taken by Charon. Temporary powers *'Premonition': When Piper used To Exchange Power in order to heal Leo using his power, Prue and Phoebe's powers also switched, granting Prue the power of premonition. Once the spell was used again, Prue's powers returned. *'Touch of Death': After using the To Exchange Power spell, Prue gained Alec's darklighter powers, including the Touch of Death. She triggered it using hate, and used it to vanquish Alec. Casting the spell again, she made sure that she did not lose her powers with Alec's death, and the power returned to him as he burned. *'Empathy': Prue obtained the power of empathy when Vinceres made contact with her as she cast a spell to release his empathy power, giving it to her. Initially, she rejected the power, and was almost destroyed by the weight of others' emotions before embracing it and using it to fuel her physical and magical strength. The power was destroyed after her astral-form used it to vanquish Vinceres. Relationships Father Mother Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Paige Matthews Penny Halliwell Andy Trudeau Roger Bane Jessup Jack Sheridan Cole Turner Sam Wilder Tom Peters Brendan Rowe Justin Harper Hannah Webster Aviva Behind the scenes Comic series Etymology Appearances *Charmed novels **''Leo Rising'' Notes and references Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell family Category:Bennet family Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral projection Category:San Francisco residents Category:American individuals Category:Baker High School students Category:Buckland Auction House employees Category:415 Magazine employees Category:American Museum of Natural History employees Category:1960s births Category:2001 deaths Category:Salem residents Category:Leonardo Wyatt's charges